


For the Love of Coffee

by caffeinatednightowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel Coffeeshop AU fill for a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Coffee

Life was unfair, Dean knew that. But what he didn’t understand was why life had to be unfair and he had to get up at the asscrack of dawn to work a job he hated just so he could put food on the table.

He growled at the morning sun as he opened up the door of his beloved ‘67 Impala. Sammy was studying for the BAR and while they weren’t stupid enough to share a room in their tiny apartment, the glow of the light from the kitchen coming through the crack under the door was enough to keep him awake for too long.

At least human beings had invented coffee.

Dean parked in the tiny lot just off the main road. While Sammy preferred all that Seattle’s Finest Coffee shit, Dean liked one rather good, small coffeeshop he found on the road to work. It was less crowded than the hipster-laden starbucks and much cheaper.

He got out of the car and walked towards Angel’s Cafe, glad to see no one else though the glass doors of the cafe. Good; he and Gabe knew each other from way back and maybe they could have a little chat. 

Dean knew the place well enough that as he opened up the door and the bell tinkled in his wake, he didn’t need to look as he walked across the recently-mopped floor. He yawned, striding up to the register. “Hey, Gabe,” he said, reaching for his wallet, “I’ll have the usual—”

That was when he looked up, and saw that it  _wasn’t_  Gabe at the register. It was a shorter guy, with black hair and  _so damn blue_  eyes. He was dressed in the blue shirt and white apron in Angel’s Cafe, but it was so weird to see someone besides Gabe or Balthazar behind the counter. “Oh, so you’re not Gabe.” _  
_

“Castiel. What can I get you?” he said, his voice deeper than Dean had imagined. He quickly glanced down back at the register, ready to punch in the order.

“Oh…my usual.” Castiel looked back at him with a tilt of his head that was really cute— _just a fact!_  Before Dean realized the problem. “Oh—medium caramel latte, shot of espresso, double sugar.”

Castiel nodded, and then reached for the stacked cups on the counter. He grabbed the largest one. “Hey, I’m just paying for a medium, buddy.” Castiel quickly threw the cup back and grabbed the middle one. 

“Right. Medium,” Castiel muttered to himself, scanning the counter with his eyes. Seconds ticked by, before Dean realized what was the problem. 

“Marker,” Dean said, pointing at Castiel’s shirt. Castiel didn’t look up. 

“I know, I’m looking—” that’s when he followed Dean’s finger to the marker in his front shirt pocket. A slight redness flooded his cheeks as he snatched it, popping the cap off and writing on the cup. “Medium caramel latte, double espresso, double sugar—”

“One shot of espresso,” Dean corrected quickly. 

“One shot, right,” said Castiel, scribbling on the cup before slamming the marker down on the counter. He turned away towards the pots of coffee, glancing around for the right one. 

Dean looked around the empty cafe—good, the 9-5ers hadn’t come in for their morning wake-up juice yet. He watched Cas for another moment, before leaning against the counter. “Hey, Cas,” 

“ _Castiel.”_ Cas had seemingly found the right pot as Dean heard liquid pouring into his styrofoam cup. 

“You new or something?”

“It is my first day,” Cas shuffled around the minifridge looking for milk that wasn’t soy or almond.

“And Gabe didn’t teach you… _anything?_ ”

“He was kind enough to give me this job so he could sleep in. I already know how to make coffee.” Cas nearly threw the cartons aside in the fridge before finding the right one. 

Dean snorted. He  _bet_  Gabe would hire just any old guy so he could sleep in a few more hours. “Right, okay. But don’t be so nervous, man. It’s just me. I’m an old regular.”

“I am not nervous,” Cas poured too much milk and it sloshed over the sides of the cup, spilling onto the counter. He flushed even darker as he threw the carton back into the fridge with one hand and grabbed a rag to wipe up the mess with another. 

“Dude, seriously, chill,” Dean couldn’t help the smile on his face as he watched Cas struggle, searching for the sugar. It was pretty damn adorable. 

“I am  _not_ nervous.” Cas still searched along the counter. 

“Yeah, why don’t you look me in the eye and say that—”

Cas suddenly popped up from the counter, two inches from his face and glaring at him with those  _fucking intense_  blue eyes. “ _This_  is me looking you in the eye,” he said, pouring the sugar without even blinking. “This is me handing you your drink,” he popped the cap on the cup and shoved it into Dean’s open hand, the sudden warmth making him jump. “And  _this_ is me smiling and wishing you a good day,” Cas gave him a fake smile for a moment before returning to the glare. 

As Dean stared, he was pretty sure it wasn’t the smell of coffee that was making his stomach do somersaults like that…

Cas gave a cough and gestured to the register. 

“Oh…right…” Now it was Dean’s turn to blush as he set the coffee down and scrambled for his wallet. He paid for the coffee and left a more than generous tip. 

Cas gathered up the money and counted it. “Right, see you around…”

“Dean.”

“Dean.” Cas looked back up, blue eyes staring him down in that way only they could do…

The longer he stared, the more jumping jacks his gut was trying to do, and it took a bit, but he realized he was gonna be  _really_ late for work if he didn’t punch it. “Um…right…” Damnit, his face was definitely on fire now. “See you around, Cas.”

And with that, he left the shop. 

As Dean walked to the car, he couldn’t help the dopey smile on his face. That was interesting. He might have to come here even on his days off if Cas was gonna be working here from now on…He took a swig of his coffee—

Before coughing it back up.

“The  _fuck_ is my espresso?”


End file.
